Shades of Blonde: a Gossip Girl Novel
by Puggal
Summary: Summer's near. School's almost out. But when a mysterious new girl named Nicole comes into the picture, will she try and steal Serena's top spot? Will Nate say faithful to Blair? Will these teens have a summer filled of romance, or a summer full of drama?


Disclaimer: Gossip Girl does not belong to me. If it did, I'd be rich, happy, and a famous author.  
And I'm neither of those three things. 

Hey People!

We all know that the end of June is approaching, which obviously means summer is near. Of course, people like us (namely me) have made summer plans in advance. Most of us our spending our summers in fancy, private beaches, or maybe some of the lucky or staying at resorts. Whatever the case may be, summer is near, and I am psyched. You know that sexy little white Prada bikini your boyfriend has been fantasizing about you in for the past month?  
Well, you can finally wear it...outdoors...where ever you may be spending your summer.

So, you're probably all curious to know-what are my plans for this summer, huh? Of course you all want to know. You all are my faithful little gossipers-you'd like to know everything about me, if you could. But to be totally honest, I have no idea about my summer plans. After graduation, I'll probably just be hanging out with my friends. We'll probably catch a plane and head down to Florida to the beach. You've got to understand, people, this is the most important, intense summer of our lives-college is right up on our ass. I'm just like everyone else-I'm stressing about college, too.

So, take take my advice people-if you haven't already, make your summer plans NOW. We have three weeks left of school left before graduation. I've heard that there are still some rooms left in some Hiltons down in Miami, if you're looking for a total beach-getaway summer. This summer is going to be big-trust me on it, people. Have I ever steered you wrong?

Dear Gossip Girl,

I have, like, nothing planned for summer! All of my friends are going away to California and they claimed that they couldn't 'afford' to take me along with them. But my friend, Brianca, is totally loaded. Now that they blew me off I have nothing to do this summer. What should I do?

-NoSummerGrl

Dear NoSummerGrl,

Ouch! Why would your friends blow you off like that? I mean, that's a nasty brush off. If they were your friends, they would include you in on their vacation. But they did what they did, my suggestions are: try and hook up with a guy. No good with guys? Get with a private swim club.  
You can always meet people there. And always be out and about. You don't want to be a loner during vacation.

-GG

Dear GG,

B is the biggest whore in all of NYC! I heard that she scammed on Nate and is screwing around with girls.

-BSLuv

Dear BSLuv,

Really, can't you support your gossip? B and N are happily together, at the moment, anyway.  
And from what I know, she doesn't exactly like girls.

Dear GG,

Yo, that b chick is totally hot. i think i've seen her before. i want to hook up with her.

-jjx

Dear jjx,

Hmm, can we say stalker? Like I said before, B is happy with her boyfriend N. Don't think you'll hook up with her anytime soon.

-GG

Sightings

**B **walking out of a pharmacy, carrying a rather small looking plastic bag. What could she had been buying in a pharmacy, and more to the point, what? **B** was also spotted in the infamous Barney's lingerie department, returning some extremely sexy looking clothing. Now that was a surprise. She's got **N**, and she's almost got Yale. **N** was seen in Quinn's Pizza, downing two slices of plain pizza and sipping a coke. But the scandalous thing was, though, there a hot blonde that couldn't be named, sitting by herself, in the booth next to N. And he was checking her out, big time. **S** taking a stroll, her brand new Louis Vuitton shades covering her gorgeous eyes as she took a stroll with her new pedigree Chihuahua puppy. Pulling a Paris, S? Surprisingly, **D** was actually spotted inside a no-name record store, browsing through CDs. He was alone, and looking extremely hung over**. V **was spotted inside Barney's (whoa, what the Hell was she doing inside of Barney's!) looking at wigs. Maybe she's sick of that disgusting shaven-head of hers. And we can't forget our favorite little **J**, who was spotted in numerous stores throughout the city.  
But was quite interesting, though, was her hair was, well, STRAIGHT! What happened to those curls! We will just have to find out.

And you know how I also mentioned a new blonde chick in Quinn's Pizza, that Nate was totally going hot for? Well, I just found out that this girl may be new. Yeah, we only have three more weeks left of school, but this girl, whoever she is, might be going to Constance Billiard. And whoever this slinky little blonde is, I'm going to get all the juicy details on her.

You Know You Love Me,

Gossip Girl

there's only one s, or so she thought

"I heard a rumor that Jenny Humphrey got aids from sleeping around so much after did that whole modeling gig so she had to drop out of school", Kati Farkas said in a hushed voice that warm, sunny June day at lunch. Serena van der Woodsen sat there boredly, fingering her S ring.  
The whole gossip thing got pretty boring after a while, she decided, twisting her ring around her thin finger.

Kati's sidekick, and best friend, Isabel, nodded her head and flipped her hair. "Oh, yeah. Jenny is such a slut. Have seen her knew hair style? I mean, straight hair on her? Come on. With those double D's? Don't think so!" Isabel exclaimed, pushing her lunch tray forward. Isabel, who was about five pounds underweight, was on a diet. Again.

Serena forked some salad into her mouth, ignoring the ridiculous gossip that she was hearing from her friends. Jenny Humphrey, the buxom ninth grader who she had helped get a modeling gig not to long back, had been getting tortured about her breast size forever. But really, did stupid rumors have to make it worse? Serena wasn't Jenny's best friend, but she was good friends with her. And Jenny's absence wasn't do to aids, Serena knew for sure.

"God, Serena, how do you stay so thin?" Kati asked wistfully, staring down at her sandwich in disgust. Again, Kati was thin, but just like Isabel, she was constantly on a diet.

"Simple", Serena said. "I watch what I eat and I exercise as much as I can-when I can", she stated.

The girls laughed in unison. "Oooh", they chorused. "What kind of excersises, Serena?"

Serena grinned at them, putting my fork them. "Guys", Serena whined. "Shut up. Are you trying to make me out to be some sex-crazed slut or something?"

Kati giggled. "Well, some people think you are."

Yawning, Serena turned around, waiting for her best friend in the world, Blair Waldorf, to come into the cafeteria. Blair had had to make up a French exam, so Serena expected her to be late, but not this late. Lunch was never fun without Blair, and when Blair wasn't around, lunch was oh, how do you say? Crappy.

All Kati and Isabel did was gossip, gossip, gossip. And of course they loved to talk about make-up and sex and guys, too. It got pretty boring, after a while, actually.

When Blair suddenly appeared, her face bright red and a look of suprise and 'you won't f'ing believe this!' on her face, Serena glanced at Blair, wondering what was up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fucking great", Blair exclaimed. "98 on the French exam. But I'll get to that later. Anyway, you won't believe this", she said, taking her seat at the table.

"What, Blair? Just spit it the hell out!" Kati nearly yelled.

"It's stupid as hell, but we have a new girl in school!" Blair nearly shouted back. "For the last three weeks, she'll be attending Constance Billiard! And I heard that she transfered from some ritzy town in Florida, has billinares for parents, and is a totally gorgeous vixen. We may have only three more weeks left of school, but I'll bet you all anything that's she going to turn them all upside down", she said, pushing a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear.

The entire table stared at Blair, as if she was crazy. "I know my shit!" she hissed. "I heard two teachers going on and on about her, and how great she was. Supposedly she's going to Yale", Blair coughed. "But who knows. Maybe she's a prostitute", she said gleefully.

Serena stared at Blair. "You wish", Serena laughed. "She can't be that bad", Serena muttered.

"Oh, we'll be finding out", Blair said. "We'll be finding out very soon."

Serena was sitting in advanced English, twirling a strand of her silky blonde hair around her finger, zoning off into space, chewing some gum, looking totally like Britney in '...Baby One More Time.' If only Blair was in her advanced English class, they could write each other notes for the entire period and not get caught.

"May I remind you, you have the entire period to finish this ten-page essay", their teacher said loudly. Serena popped her gum loudly on accident, her face turning red.

"Miss von der Woodsen, may I remind you that I do not tolerate gum chewers?" she said angrily.

"Sorry", Serena said sincerely, getting up from her seat, and spitting the gum out without even being asked. Her teached looked amazed.

Serena sat back down, concentrating on her essay. What the hell should I write? she thought. Sighing, the perky blonde grabbed her pen and jotted down some of her thoughts.

Suddenly, the classroom door opened and in walked a tall, slim, blonde girl with sparkly blue eyes who looked like she was a model for the southern states. To Serena's complete shock, she looked like a clone of Serena, except she wasn't as gorgeous, in Serena's opinion.

"Girls, sorry to interrupt, but this is Nicole. She has transfered all the way from Boca Raton, Florida", the teacher said, a fake smile plastered on her face. Boca Raton. Serena had been there numerous times.

Nicole, who was out of uniform and wearing a slinky miniskirt and a slutty little top, stood there nervously, but conifendtly. Serena felt like glaring at her, but instead, she just stared her down.

"Nicole, switch seats with Vanessa."

Vanessa Abrahm, the shaven-headed girl, groaned, grabbed her stuff, and moved to a desk in the back. Nicole, in her slutty, designer outfit, smiled her fake smile at Serena. "Hey, I'm Nicole."

"Serena", Serena replied politely.

"Hot name", she said. Hot name? Who is she trying to copy? Paris Hilton?

"Um, thanks", Serena said.

As class droaned on, and all the girls in the class watched Nicole intently, Serena realzied that it was possible for there to be another Serena-but instead of another Serena, there was a Nicole. And so far, she didn't like her very much.

Author's Note: I hope you like this. I've read every single GG book, and I've decided to try and write an Fanfic. Anyway, READ AND REVIEW, please. Thanks.


End file.
